


Click Bang

by ThereIsMoreToLife (llsilvertail)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambition, Existentialism, Open to Interpretation, POV Second Person, Possible Character Death, Prose Poem, of a sort, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/ThereIsMoreToLife
Summary: Seven deeds to punish. Six rounds in a gun.OrFate is a cruel mistress.
Kudos: 3





	Click Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a DM with a friend and I didn't want it to get buried, so here y'all go.

You inhale.

You find yourself facing the endless wall of inevitability. Unseeing. Unfeeling. Unknowing of what’s to come.  
Click.

The bag over your head is suffocating in the echoing silence. The raging silence. The screaming silence left in the freezing wake of Fate's uncaring executions.  
Click.

Will you be next? Or is Fate just playing a never ending game? And in truth, you're alone in the vast emptiness of your conscious. Blindly grasping for any way to excuse your ambitions.  
Click.

Consequence and Destiny. Always staying close to Fate's hands. Patiently waiting to put a bullet in your brain. An end to your thoughts. A punishment on the misdeeds that you won’t regret.  
Click.

Every click brings you closer to the end. But no matter what you promise, you'll never learn. Because you will reach what you want. What you need. What you deserve. And once you get it, you'll never let go.  
Click.

Even when your fingers are stiff from death you won’t release what lies in the palm of your hand. What rests at the bottom of your heart. What hides in the darkness of your soul. You will wait for the chance to make it yours.  
Click.

You exhale.

Bang.


End file.
